


Golden Lights

by CanIGetAHelYeah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Djwifi December, F/M, colorbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAHelYeah/pseuds/CanIGetAHelYeah
Summary: Alya had grown up hearing stories about gold. Imagining.Trying to fill in the dull grey spaces in the color palette of her world.So that's gold, she thought wondrously. Beautiful.





	Golden Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



Gold. All she could see was gold.

Bright, warm gold, blinding in its beauty and newness.

She'd grown up hearing her sisters attempt to describe it, the one color she couldn't see. Alya would lean back with closed eyes, trying to imagine what it would look like.

_Like an orange that glows from within,_ Nora had once said, as if comparing her soulmate's eye color to iridescent fruit was supposed to excite her.

_Like the color of your eyes but less like eyeballs and more like sunshine,_ Livie tried. Livie tended to forget that Alya had never been able to see her own eye color, either.

(The first thing new people noticed about her was her eyes. _They are beautiful,_ they would say. "I wouldn't know," Alya always answered.)

_Like if you mixed orange juice and honey and pixie dust._ Alya didn't even know where to start with that one.

The ashy grey spaces never changed, no matter how long she squinted at a pile of leaves, willing and begging them to brighten.

Mama would always laugh when the tears of frustration came. "The time will come when it should, cherie." Gentle, jade tipped fingers brushed the hair from her face. Alya would thank the high stars that her mother's eyes were green, because she could see green and Mama's eyes were her favorite shade. "Color you have only heard about but never seen will bloom before you, and the first you will see of it will be their eyes, because those eyes were made to meet yours and the both of you will be introduced to a brand new person and color at the same time. Things that used to be colorless will be beautiful."

And they were. They were so, so beautiful, wide and shocked and wonderful. Rimmed by thick black frames, bright and infinite.

What Mama didn't mention was the scalding hot coffee spilling over her soulmate's hand, or the bundles of soaked napkins bunched in Alya's hands, which were cupping this stranger's hands, or the frantic apologies and promises of a fresh coffee free of charge dying in her throat. 

"S'okay, pretty girl," Attractive Stranger smiled broadly, though a grimace of pain lingered in his expression. He cleared his throat as his eyes dropped to their hands, held in a soggy cocoon of napkins, and flicked back up to meet Alya's gaze. "Hi. I think I might be your soulmate."


End file.
